campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyuki Senso
Appearance She usually has her hair down and she has Arizonia green tea in her hand usually smiles a lot. She loves to swim and she also loves to read. She has light skin and a great smile. 1291060395 tumblr l4k73tyknc1qzb61no1 500.jpg tumblr_lumogwZ6NU1qk6xafo1_400.jpg Personality Miyuki is really hyper and loves to be friendly. She's also really nice and kind and works well with others well sometimes but she likes being alone more since she's really silent sometimes and people could tell her emotions from her eyes. She gets really nervous around boys and starts to blush a lot. She's also short-tempered sometimes and hates b*tchy and annoying people. History Miyumi Senso was a history teacher who loved to talk about all of the great wars. One day she met in a beach Hachiman while she was walking under the stars. The two fell in-love and worked toghther once a week for teaching. When Miyumi was pregnant Hachiman her that he was a god. Just when Miyuki was born and Hachiman left her with Miyumi and she just nodded sadly and took Miyuki. But he also gave the camp address. As Miyuki grew up she tend to be hyper and care-free but the only thing was she was claustraphobic. Miyumi had a problem with that since there house was pretty small so he had enough money to buy a villa so they could live there. Miyuki didn't have a problem living in a big place as long as there weren't any small tight places in the house. One day when Miyuki was ten there was a small box where there use to put skipping ropes there and it fit her perfectly. Her friends told her to go in and she shook her head they called her a coward and she told them that she was claustraphobic. But they didn't believe her so she went in and started screaming. When Miyuki went home she told her mother quickly and her mother told the principal and the girls had two days of detention. As Miyuki turned fourteen she loved to draw and sing but she never told anybody about her drawing or singing in her room since she knew that people that she was weird since she was the most unwanted kid in the class and the only one wit one friend. But when she was sketching secreatly in the toliet at break one of her friends when to the toliet and stood up of the toliet seat and saw her sketching and writing a song. She went up to other girls and it started to become a gossip. Miyuki didn't care about it and never showed off she just shrugged and went away from the girls until she was 15 her mother told her that he was going to take her to camp. Miyuki told her why. She explained every thing about Hachiman and she understood and followed him to the car to camp but she was still worried and scared if something was going to happen. But she was claimed by Hachiman. Powers #Hunters of Tomoe are stronger, quicker and more accurate than normal demigods. #Hunters of Tomoe aren't immortal and may die in battle, but they retain a more youthful appearance than others. #Hunters of Tomoe are able to withstand extreme heat and cold. #Hunters of Tomoe are great fighters and hold greater fighting prowess than others. #Hunters of Tomoe are skilled at archery, combat, leadership and horse riding. #Hunters of Tomoe are skilled in making wise decisions. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Female Category:Born in 1996 Category:Head Counsellors Category:Japanese